


Darkness Is Coming

by Cyberbutterfly



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reaper!McCoy Doom/Star Trek: Into Darkness AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbutterfly/pseuds/Cyberbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last chance. For that, he can play the 'Reaper' one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- so this came about after watching the trailer for Star Trek: Into Darkness. First because I noticed that John (played by Benedict Cumberbatch- and John is rumoured to be Khan) fights guys in blue uniforms a lot. Yeah- probably Spock; my mind came up with a different option.

~YOU THINK YOUR WORLD IS SAFE~… 

He’d thought it was over; he’d honestly thought that after Olduvai and the Eugenics Wars that he’d erased every scrap of C24 from the universe. He really should have known better; should have realized that his luck had never been that good. 

Should have known that Khan would never go down that easy.

~YOU THINK YOU ARE SECURE IN YOUR NEW LIFE~… 

Khan had been his last great fight; after chasing after every formula, every scrap of paper, bringing down UAC, along with every last remaining Augments they’d made- it all came down to Khan. He’d been pushed to the absolute limit doing it- becoming every inch the monster his handle ID claimed him as. 

It ended with him standing over a man- one with dark, hard features he’d gotten from their father, and Sam’s slight build and bright eyes directly from their mother; because UAC had apparently decided that if they couldn’t separate the C24 from his DNA, then they’d just use everything- and wincing when the kid just snarled at him and said ‘why’. He’d at least been honest when he answered with ‘Because there’s enough monsters already; tell Sarge I said hi.’ 

Khan hadn’t understood the meaning- but something made him believe he’d understood the sentiment behind it.

The rest was easy. Simple as breathing. Quick and clean; one through the heart, one through the head- just like a good little soldier- and wouldn’t Sarge be so proud of him for it. It’d been the only time he’d thrown up after a kill since his first.

Maybe that’s why he walked away. Probably was. 

Locked up his guns, removed every trace of his name and existence, and vowed never to pick up either again. He’d ended up becoming a doctor- and wouldn’t Sam have loved to have seen that. He figured it was time to see what it felt like to save lives rather than take them.

~YOU ARE NOT... IT IS AN ILLUSION~…

He’d been sure it was over. 

He’d grown comfortable- living life and making friends and playing a gruff man of peace; the monster inside dormant for so long that he’d almost forgotten that it existed.

Almost.

~NONE OF YOU ARE SAFE~…

Then Khan- no wait, it was John Harrison now, wasn’t it- showed up and ripped all his carefully laid beliefs to shreds. Because ‘John’ was a soldier to- the Federations best; and wasn’t that just a kick to the head. That as he’d become less the killer and more a healer- that Khan was biding his time and plotting. 

~YOU HAVE COMMITTED A CRIME I CANNOT FORGIVE~…

It was beautiful really; applause worthy to the highest degree. He’d turned on his own and tore his dreams right out from under him- simply so that C24 would always remain at most rumours and at best fantasy. 

Khan was simply returning the favour. Each attack more pointed than the next; each one designed to tighten a web that would bring everything he’d come to hold dear within Khan’s range, forcing him to react according to his plan.

~I AM BETTER. AT EVERYTHING~…

And now here they were- with the Enterprise groaning around them; with Jim on the bridge desperately seeking that one plan to turn certain death into a fighting chance. And, God help him, he’d give that kid his chance. 

But part of him- the part he’d long since buried- knew that while he’d spent the last 100 years learning how to heal, Khan had been honing his skills to the highest levels. It wasn’t that it was an uneven playing field- it was simple fact that he didn’t even really remember how the game was played.

ENJOY THESE FINAL MOMENTS OF PEACE…

One last chance. 

But the ship needed to be alive to give it, and that meant the core needed to be stabilized. Spock or Scotty was really the better choice for that- after all, he was a doctor, not a mechanic. But he knew how to place item A into slot B- and he’d made sure that the computer could talk him through the finer details. 

~AND ASK YOURSELF, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WOULD NOT DO FOR YOUR SELF-PRESCRIBED FAMILY~…

One last fighting chance.

He stopped at the sealed entrance, overriding the safety protocols even as the computer rambled at him about unsafe levels of radiation. He knew his body; he knew more about how fast radiation could burn through a human. He may survive; he probably wouldn’t. 

Didn’t matter in the end; an entire ship for the cost of one mere broken ex-soldier. Really, it wasn’t any debate at all. 

He stepped into the room, focused on the main chamber further in. Still, he didn’t even blink when Khan came around the side, drawing a blade from a sheath on his belt. This had always been personal; he’d always known in the end it would all come down to the two of them. 

He raised his right hand, adjusting the grip on the curved scalpel and Khan simply grinned with a vicious smile as he widened his stance.

“Do I have your attention now, Doctor?”

He nodded. He could do this; he could be the angel of death one last time. 

Reaper smiled, and he made sure it had teeth.

“Yeah, you do…Semper Fi, motherfucker.”


End file.
